


Untitled and Unrepentant Clothes Sharing Ficlet

by cleflink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: About as non-AU as RPF ever gets, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled and Unrepentant Clothes Sharing Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I was mucking about in my writing folder and I found this! Which I apparently wrote and then forgot about. My brain makes no sense.
> 
> Set somewhere around season four, I think? WHATEVER, THE BOYS HAVE A HOUSE TOGETHER AND IT'S ADORABLE.

It wasn't really a big deal. It was just one of those things that happened.

If anything, it should have been weird back when Jensen first moved in, before they went from being Jensen and Jared to Jensen-and-Jared. Even back then, it hadn't been unusual for a pair of Jensen's socks to end up in Jared's drawer, for Jensen to wear Jared's shirt to set and have the makeup girls laugh at him for it. They were two guys of a generally equal size - no matter what Jared said - who lived in the same house and took turns with the chores; it only stood to reason that they'd end up wearing each other's clothes now and then.

Once they started living together in every sense of the word it only got worse. Jared's closet was now their closet, socks got lumped into one collective pile in the laundry basket and Sadie and Harley made sure that the amount of dog hair on a shirt had absolutely no bearing on whose it was. Jensen had caught Jared wearing Jensen's boxers on three separate occasions last week alone and he couldn't remember the last time he'd pulled on a plain t-shirt and been absolutely certain that it was his.

So yeah, the clothes sharing was pretty much an unavoidable reality.

Which didn't do a thing to explain why Jensen sometimes found himself deliberately pulling shirts and hoodies out of Jared's side of the closet instead of his own. Which, really, ought to have been an incredible waste of effort: their clothes got washed together so Jared's didn't feel or smell any different from Jensen's, the sleeves were annoying as hell where they flopped down over his fingers and Jared tended to have all the discerning taste in clothing as a colourblind moose.

And yet.

Jared's clothes were always soft and warm, and they swamped over Jensen's body the same way Jared did: overwhelmingly there and comforting despite being annoying as all hell at times. They were a constant reminder of Jared too; every time Jensen had to shove the sleeves back or the collar gaped around his neck, it was like an absent 'this is Jared's shirt being worn by Jared's Jensen' that made Jensen want to smile, knowing that he had a ridiculously oversized boyfriend kicking around somewhere. So yeah, he stole Jared's clothes and it was... nice. More than nice, maybe.

And, as far as Jensen was concerned, the fact that seeing Jensen wearing his clothes made Jared want to pin him to the floor was just an added bonus.

~fin


End file.
